Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 11
Pan Michał mając pozwolenie jechania, którędy by chciał, jechał na Częstochowę i na Anusin grób. Wypłakawszy przy nim resztę łez ruszył dalej, a pod wpływem świeżych wspomnień przychodziło mu do głowy, że jednak te tajemnicze zrękowiny z Krzysią były za wczesne. Czuł, że żal i żałoba mają w sobie coś świętego i nietykalnego, co winno być zostawione w spokoju, dopóki samo nie wzniesie się jako mgła ku niebu i nie rozejdzie po niezmiernych przestworzach. Inni wprawdzie, owdowiawszy, żenili się w miesiąc lub dwa później — ale tacy nie poczynali od kamedułów ani też klęska nie spotykała ich w progu szczęścia, po całych latach oczekiwania. Wreszcie, jeśli prostacy nie szanowali świętości żalu, zali godziło się iść ich przykładem? Jechał więc pan Wołodyjowski na Ruś, a wyrzuty towarzyszyły mu w drodze. Był jednak na tyle sprawiedliwym, że sam całą winę brał na siebie, a na Krzysię jej nie składał. Owszem, do licznych niepokojów, które go ogarnęły, dołączył się i ten, czy i Krzysia także nie poczytuje mu w głębi duszy za złe tego pośpiechu. — Sama pewnie by tak nie postąpiła — mówił sobie pan Michał-a mając duszę wielką, niechybnie i w innych tej wielkości desiderat. Otóż strach go brał, czy się jej nie wydał małym. Jednakże był to próżny strach. Krzysi nic było do żałoby pana Michała i gdy jej o niej za dużo mówił, nie tylko to nie budziło w pannie współczucia, ale drażniło jej miłość własną. Zali to ona, żyjąca, nie była warta tej zmarłej? Albo czy w ogólności była tak mało warta, że zmarła Anusia mogła być jej rywalką? Pan Zagłoba, gdyby do tajemnicy należał, pewnie uspokoiłby pana Michała, że niewiasty nie mają jedna dla drugiej zbyt wiele miłosierdzia. Niemniej jednak po wyjeździe Wołodyjowskiego panna Krzysia była zdumiona tym, co zaszło, i że już klamka zapadła. Jadąc do Warszawy, w której nigdy przedtem nie była, wyobrażała sobie, że będzie wcale inaczej. Oto na konwokacją i elekcją zjadą dwory biskupie i dygnitarskie, świetne rycerstwo podąży ze wszystkich stron Rzeczypospolitej. Ileż tam będzie zabaw, gwaru, popisów, a wśród tego wiru, wśród tłumów rycerstwa zjawi się jakowyś „on" nieznany, jakowyś rycerz taki, jakich tylko w snach dziewczyny widują; ten dopiero afektem zapłonie, podoknami z cytrą będzie stawał, kawalkady wyprawiał, długo musi kochać i wzdychać, długo wstęgę kochanej na zbroi nosić, nim po licznych cierpieniach i przezwyciężonych przeszkodach do nóg upadnie i miłość wzajemną uzyska. Owóż nic się z tego nie stało. Mgły barwiste i mieniące się jak tęcza zrzedły i rycerz ukazał się wprawdzie, rycerz nawet wcale niepospolity, za pierwszego żołnierza Rzeczypospolitej głoszony, kawaler wielki, ale do „onego" niezbyt, a nawet wcale niepodobny. Nie było też kawalkad i na lutni grania ni turniejów, ni popisów, ni wstęg na zbroi, ni gwaru rycerstwa, ni zabaw, ni tego wszystkiego, co jako sen majaczy, jako cudowna bajka na wieczornicy ciekawi, jako zapach kwiatów upaja, jak ptasia ponęta nęci; od czego płonie twarz, bije serce drży ciało... Był tylko dworek za miastem, w dworku pan Michał, po czym zdarzyła się konfidencja — i już! — reszta przepadła, znikła, jak znika miesiąc na niebie, gdy chmury go zakryją... Gdyby to jeszcze ten pan Wołodyjowski był przyszedł na końcu bajki, przecie byłby pożądany. Nieraz Krzysia rozmyślając o jego sławie, o jego zacności, o jego męstwie, które go chlubą Rzeczypospolitej, a postrachem jej nieprzyjaciół uczyniło, czuła, że jednak miłuje go wielce, zdało jej się tylko, że ją coś ominęło, że ją spotkała pewna krzywda — trochę przez niego — a raczej przez pośpiech... Tak więc ów pośpiech zapadł obojgu ziarnkiem piasku na serce, a że byli coraz dalej od siebie, więc ziarnko owe zaczęło im nieco dolegać. Nieraz w uczuciach ludzkich coś się tak nieznacznie, jakoby maluchny cierń kłuje i z czasem albo się goi, albo też jątrzy coraz bardziej i choćby największą miłość bólem i goryczą zaprawia. Ale między nimi było jeszcze do bólu i goryczy daleko. Szczególniej dla pana Michała słodkim i uspokajającym była Krzysia wspomnieniem i pamięć jej tak szła za nim, jako cień idzie za człowiekiem. Myślał też, że im bardziej się oddali, tym ona stanie mu się droższą, tym bardziej za nią wzdychał i do niej tęsknił będzie. Jej ciężej czas upływał, bo Ketlingowego dworu od czasu wyjazdu małego rycerza nikt nie odwiedzał i dzień za dniem przechodził w jednostajności i nudzie. Pani stolnikowa wyczekiwała męża licząc dnie do elekcji i o nim tylko mówiła; Basia osowiała bardzo. Sprzeciwiał się jej pan Zagłoba, że odpaliwszy Nowowiejskiego, teraz za nim tęskni. Jakoż wolałaby była, żeby choć on przyjeżdżał, ale on sobie rzekł: „Nic tu po mnie" — i wkrótce za Wołodyjowskim wyruszył. Pan Zagłoba także się z powrotem do Skrzetuskich wybierał mówiąc, że mu za basałykami tęskno; wszelako ciężkim będąc, z dnia na dzień wyjazd odkładał, Basi zaś tłumaczył, że ona powodem mitręgi, bo się w niej kocha i o jej rękę starać się zamierza. Tymczasem dotrzymywał towarzystwa Krzysi, gdy pani Makowiecka wyjeżdżała z Basią do pani podkomorzyny Iwowskiej. Krzysia nigdy im nie towarzyszyła w tych odwiedzinach, bo pani podkomorzyna mimo całej swej zacności znosić Krzysi nie mogła. Atoli często gęsto i pan Zagłoba wyruszał do Warszawy, gdzie w grzecznej kompanii czas trawiąc, wracał nieraz pijany dopiero drugiego dnia — i wówczas Krzysia zostawała zupełnie sama, trawiąc samotne chwile na rozmyślaniach trochę o panu Wołodyjowskim, trochę i o tym, co by się mogło zdarzyć, gdyby owa klamka nie była zapadła raz na zawsze, a częstokroć: jak by wyglądał ów nieznany rywal pana Michała, królewicz z bajki... Raz więc siedziała pod oknem i patrzyła w zamyśleniu na drzwi komnaty, na które padał okrutny blask zachodzącego słońca, gdy nagle dzwonek od sani dał się słyszeć z drugiej strony domu. Krzysi przebiegło przez głowę, że pani Makowiecka musiała z Basią powrócić, ale nie wywiodło to ją z zamyślenia i oczu nawet nie odwróciła ode drzwi; tymczasem drzwi otworzyły się i na tle ciemnej głębi ukazał się oczom dziewczyny jakiś nieznany mężczyzna. W pierwszej chwili wydało się Krzysi, że widzi obraz albo że zasnęła i śni : tak cudne stanęło przed nią zjawisko... Nieznajomy był to młody człowiek, przybrany w czarny strój cudzoziemski z białym koronkowym kołnierzem spadającym aż na ramiona. Krzysia w dzieciństwie jeszcze widziała raz pana Arciszewskiego, generała artylerii koronnej, przybranego podobnie, któren też z powodu takiego stroju, jak również dla nadzwyczajnej swej piękności długo jej został w pamięci. Owóż tak był ubrany ów młodzian, tylko że pięknością gasił bez miary i pana Arciszewskiego, i wszystkich mężów chodzących po ziemi. Włosy jego, ucięte równo nad czołem, wiły się w jasnych pierścieniach po obu stronach twarzy, po prostu cudnej. Brwi miał ciemne, wyraźnie rysujące się na białym jak marmur czole; oczy słodkie i smutne; płowy wąs i płową spiczastą brodę. Była to głowa niezrównana, w której szlachetność łączyła się z męstwem ; głowa zarazem anielska i rycerska. Krzysi dech zaparło w piersiach, bo patrząc oczom własnym nie wierzyła ani też mogła zmiarkować, czy ma przed sobą ułudę, czy rzeczywistego człowieka. On stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, zdumiony lub udający przez grzeczność zdumienie nad Krzysiną pięknością; wreszcie ruszył ode drzwi i spuściwszy kapelusz ku ziemi począł piórami zamiatać podłogę. Krzysia podniosła się, ale nogi pod nią drżały, i to płonąc, to blednąc zamknęła oczy. Wtem zabrzmiał jego głos niski a miękki jak aksamit: — Jestem Ketling of Elgin. Panam Wołodyjowskiego przyjaciel i towarzysz broni. Służba powiedziała mi już, że mam niewypowiedziane szczęście i honor ugaszczać pod swym dachem siostrę i krewne mego Pallada, ale przebacz, dostojna panno, mojej konfuzji, bo służba nie powiedziała mi tego, co oczy widzą, a i oczy same twego blasku znieść nie mogą... Takim komplementem powitał rycerski Ketling Krzysię, ale ona nie wypłaciła mu podobnym, bo się na żadne słowo zdobyć nie mogła. Domyśliła się tylko, że skończywszy, zapewne jej powtórny pokłon oddaje, bo w ciszy usłyszała znów szelest piór o podłogę. Czuła także, że trzeba, że trzeba koniecznie coś odpowiedzieć i komplementem za komplement się wywdzięczyć, że inaczej za prostaczkę poczytaną być może, a tu tymczasem tchu jej brak, pulsa w skroniach i w ręku biją, pierś podnosi się i opada, jakby się zmęczyła bardzo. Otwiera powieki — on stoi przed nią z pochyloną nieco głową, z admiracją i uszanowaniem w swej cudnej twarzy. Drżącymi rękoma chwyciła Krzysia za suknię, aby choć dygnąć przed kawalerem, na szczęście w tejże chwili wołania: „Ketling ! Ketling!", rozległy się za drzwiami i do komnaty wpadł z otwartymi ramiony zasapany pan Zagłoba. Wzięli się tedy w objęcia, a przez ten czas panna starała się ochłonąć i zarazem spojrzeć dwa lub trzy razy na młodego rycerza. On zaś obejmował pana Zagłobę serdecznie, ale z tą nadzwyczajną szlachetnością w każdym ruchu, którą bądź po przodkach odziedziczył, bądź nabył takowej na wykwintnych królewskich i magnackich dworach. — Jak się masz? — wołał pan Zagłoba. — Radem ci w twoim domu jakoby w moim własnym. Niechże ci się przypatrzę! Ha! pomizerniałeś! Czy nie jakowe amory? Dalibóg, pomizerniałeś! Wiesz, Michał do chorągwi wyjechał. O! toś wybornie uczynił przyjechawszy! Michał o klasztorze już nie myśli. Bawi tu jego siostra z dwiema pannami. Dziewki jak rzepy! Jedna Jeziorkowska, druga Drohojowska. Dla Boga! panna Krzysia tu jest! Przepraszam waćpannę, ale niech temu oczy wylezą, kto wam gładkości zaprzeczy, a na waćpaninej już się ten kawaler poznać musiał. Ketling skłonił po raz trzeci głową i rzekł z uśmiechem: — Zostawiłem dom cekhauzem, a zastałem go Olimpem, bom boginią ujrzał na wstępie. — Ketling! jak się masz! — zawołał po raz wtóry Zagłoba, któremu mało było jednego powitania, i znów chwycił go w objęcia. — Nic to! — mówił — hajduczkaś jeszcze nie widział! Jedna gładka, ale i druga miód, miód! Jak się masz, Ketling! Daj ci Boże zdrowie! Będę ci mówił: ty! Dobrze? Staremu poręczniej... Radeś z gości, co? Pani Makowiecka tu zajechała, bo o gospodę było czasu konwokacji trudno, ale teraz już łatwiej i pewnie się wyniesie, bo z pannami w kawalerskim domu mieszkać nie wypada, żeby ludzie krzywo nie patrzyli i żeby jakowego gadania nie było... — Na Boga! Nigdy na to nie pozwolę! Jam Wołodyjowskiemu nie przyjaciel, ale brat, zatem panią Makowiecką jako siostrę przyjąć pod dachem mogę. Do waćpanny pierwszej o instancję się udaję, a jeśli trzeba, to na kolanach będę o nią błagał! To rzekłszy klęknął przed Krzysią i chwyciwszy jej rękę do ust przycisnął, a patrzył w jej oczy błagalnie, wesoło i smutno zarazem; ona zaś poczęła płonić się, zwłaszcza że Zagłoba zaraz wykrzyknął: — Ledwie przyjechał, już przed nią na kolanach. Dla Boga! powiem pani Makowieckiej, żem was tak zastał!... Ostro, Ketling!... Krzysiu! Poznaj waćpanna dworskie obyczaje!... — Jam dworskich obyczajów nieświadoma! — szepnęła w największym zmieszaniu panna. — Mogęż liczyć na instancję? — pytał Ketling. — Wstań waćpan!... — Mogęż liczyć na instancję? Jam brat pana Michałowy! Jemu się krzywda stanie, gdy ten dom opustoszeje!... — Na nic tu moja chęć! — odrzekła przytomniej Krzysia — chociaż za waćpanową wdzięczną być muszę. — Dziękuję! — odparł Ketling przyciskając do ust jej rękę. — Ha ! mróz na dworze, a Kupido golec: wszelako tak myślę, że byle się tu dostał, to w tym domu nie zmarznie! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Daj waćpan spokój ! — rzekła Krzysia. — A widzę już: od samych wzdychań odliga będzie! Nic! tylko od wzdychań !... — Dziękuję Bogu, żeś waćpan jowialnego humoru nie utracił — rzekł Ketling — bo wesołość znak zdrowia. — I czystego sumienia, i czystego sumienia! — odparł Zagłoba. — Mędrzec pański powiada : „Ten się drapie, kogo swędzi", a mnie nic nie swędzi; przetom wesół!! Jak się masz Ketling! O! do stu bisurmanów! co to ja widzę? Wszakżem to ciebie po polsku widział, w rysim kołpaczku i przy szabli, a teraześ się znowu na jakowegoś Angielczyka przemienił i na cienkich nogach niby żuraw chodzisz? — Bom w Kurlandii długi czas siedział, gdzie polskiego stroju nie zażywają, a teraz dwa dni spędziłem u angielskiego rezydenta w Warszawie. — To z Kurlandii wracasz? — Tak jest. Przybrany rodzic mój zmarł i tamże mi majętność drugą zostawił. — Wieczny mu spokój! Katolik-że on był? — Tak jest. — To przynajmniej masz pociechę. A nie porzuciszże ty nas dla owej kurlandzkiej substancji? — Tu mi żyć i umierać! — odrzekł spojrzawszy na Krzysię Ketling. A ona spuściła zaraz swe długie rzęsy na oczy. Pani Makowiecka nadjechała o zupełnym już mroku, a Ketling wyszedł aż przed bramę na jej spotkanie i prowadził ją do domu z takim uszanowaniem, jakby księżnę udzielną. Chciała, było, zaraz na drugi dzień szukać sobie innej gospody w samym mieście, ale na nic się nie przydał jej opór. Młody rycerz póty błagał, póty się na swoje braterstwo z Wołodyjowskim powoływał, póty klękał, aż zgodziła się i nadal u niego zamieszkać. Ułożono tylko, że i pan Zagłoba czas jakiś jeszcze zostanie, aby swą powagą i wiekiem niewiasty od złych języków zasłonić. On zgodził się chętnie, bo do hajduczka niezmiernie się przywiązał, a przy tym zaczął sobie pewne plany w głowie układać, które koniecznie jego obecności wymagały. Dziewczyny obie były rade, a Basia od razu otwarcie po stronie Ketlinga wystąpiła. — Dziś i tak się nie wyniesiem — rzekła do wahającej się pani stolnikowej — a później czy jedna doba, czy dwadzieścia, to już wszystko jedno ! Ketling podobał się jej, zarówno jak Krzysi, bo on się wszystkim niewiastom podobał; Basia przy tym nigdy dotąd nie widziała zagranicznego kawalera prócz oficerów cudzoziemskiej piechoty, ludzi mniejszej szarży i dość prostych; więc obchodziła go wkoło, potrząsając czupryną, rozdymając chrapki i przypatrując mu się z dziecinną ciekawością tak natarczywą, że aż usłyszała cichą naganę od pani Makowieckiej. Ale mimo nagany nie przestała go badać oczyma, jakby chcąc jego wartość żołnierską ocenić, a wreszcie poczęła wypytywać o niego pana Zagłobę. — Wielkiż to żołnierz? — spytała po cichu starego szlachcica. — Że i znamienitszy być nie może. Widzisz, eksperiencję ma niezmierną, bo od czternastego roku życia przeciw Angielczykom rokoszanom służył, przy prawdziwej wierze stając. Szlachcic też to jest wysokiego rodu, co i po jego obyczajności snadnie poznać możesz. — Waćpan go widział w ogniu? — Tysiąc razy! Będzie ci stał ani się zmarszczy; konia czasem po karku poklepie i o afektach gotów gadać. — Zali moda o afektach wtedy rozmawiać? Co? — Moda wszystko czynić, przez co się kontempt dla kul okazuje. — No, a wręcz, w pojedynkę, równie on wielki? — Ba, ba! szerszeń jest, nie ma co gadać! — A panu Michałowi by wytrzymał? — A! Michałowi by nie wytrzymał! — Ha ! — zawołała z radosną dumą Basia — wiedziałam, że nie wytrzyma ! Zaraz pomyślałam, że nie wytrzyma! I poczęła w ręce klaskać. — Także to przy Michale się oponujesz? — spytał Zagłoba. Basia potrząsnęła czupryną i umilkła; po chwili dopiero ciche westchnienie podniosło jej pierś. — E! co tam! Radam, bo nasz! — Ale to sobie zauważ i zakonotuj, hajduczku — rzekł Zagłoba — iż jeśli na polu bitwy trudno o lepszego niż Ketling, tedy dla niewiast jeszcze on bardziej periculosus, które się w nim dla jego urody zapamiętale kochają! Praktyk też to i w amorach znakomity! — Powiedz to waćpan Krzysi, bo mnie amory nie w głowie — rzekła Basia i zwróciwszy się ku Drohojowskiej, poczęła wołać: — Krzysiu! Krzysiu! Chodź jeno na słowo! — Jestem — rzekła panna Drohojowska. — Pan Zagłoba powiada, że żadna panna nie spojrzy na Ketlinga, żeby się zaraz w nim nie rozkochała. — Ja już go obejrzałam ze wszystkich stron i jakoś mi nic, a ty zali już co czujesz? — Baśka! Baśka! — rzekła tonem perswazji Krzysia. — Spodobał ci się, co? — Daj spokój! statkuj! Moja Basiu, nie powiadaj byle czego, bo właśnie pan Ketling się przybliża. Jakoż Krzysia nie zdołała jeszcze usiąść, gdy Ketling zbliżył się i spytał: — Wolno się do kompanii przyłączyć? — Wdzięcznie prosim ! — odpowiedziała Jeziorkowska. — Więc śmielej już spytam, o czym była rozmowa? — O amorach! — wykrzyknęła bez namysłu Basia. Ketling usiadł przy Krzysi. Przez chwilę milczeli, bo Krzysia, zwykle przytomna i władnąca sobą, dziwnie jakoś stawała się nieśmiałą wobec tego kawalera, więc on pierwszy spytał: — Zali w istocie o tak wdzięcznym obiekcie była narada?... — Tak! — odrzekła półgłosem panna Drohojowska. — Rad bym nad wszystko usłyszeć waćpanny mniemanie. — Wybacz waćpan, bo i śmiałości brak mi, i dowcipu, tak też myślę, że ja bym to raczej od waćpana coś nowego usłyszeć mogła. — Krzysia ma rację! — wtrącił Zagłoba. — Słuchamy!... — Pytaj pani! — odpowiedział Ketling. I podniósłszy oczy nieco w górę, zamyślił się, następnie zaś, choć i nie pytany, począł mówić jakoby do siebie: — Kochanie to niedola ciężka, bo przez nie człek wolny niewolnikiem się staje. Równie jak ptak, z łuku ustrzelon, spada pod nogi myśliwca, tak i człek, miłością porażon, nie ma już mocy odlecieć od nóg kochanych... Kochanie to kalectwo, bo człek, jak ślepy, świata za swoim kochaniem nie widzi... Kochanie to smutek, bo kiedyż więcej łez płynie, kiedyż więcej wzdychań boki wydają? Kto pokocha, temu już nie w głowie ni stroje, ni tańce, ni kości, ni łowy; siedzieć on gotów, kolana własne dłońmi objąwszy, tak tęskniąc rzewliwie, jako ów, który kogoś bliskiego postradał... Kochanie to choroba, gdyż w nim, jako w chorobie, twarz bieleje, oczy wpadają, ręce się trzęsą i palce chudną, a człowiek o śmierci rozmyśla albo jak w obłąkaniu ze zjeżoną głową chodzi, z miesiącem gada, rad miłe imię na piasku pisze, a gdy mu je wiatr zwieje, tedy powiada: „nieszczęście!"... i ślochać gotów... Tu Ketling umilkł na chwilę: rzekłby kto, że się w rozpamiętywaniu pogrążył. Krzysia słuchała słów jego jakoby pieśni, duszą całą. Rozchyliły się jej ocienione usta, a oczy nie schodziły ze ślicznej twarzy rycerza. Baśce czupryna spadła całkiem na oczy, więc nie było można poznać, co myśli, ale siedziała także cicho. Wtem ziewnął pan Zagłoba głośno, odsapnął, wyciągnął nogi i rzekł: — Każże z takiego kochania psom buty uszyć! — A jednak — zaczął znów rycerz — jeśli miłować ciężko, to nie miłować ciężej jeszcze, bo kogóż bez kochania nasyci rozkosz, sława, bogactwa, wonności lub klejnoty? Kto kochanej nie powie: „Wolę cię niźli królestwo, niźli sceptr, niźli zdrowie, niźli długi wiek?..." A ponieważ każdy chętnie by oddał życie za kochanie, tedy kochanie więcej jest warte od życia... Ketling skończył. Panny siedziały przytulone jedna do drugiej, podziwiając i czułość jego mowy, i owe wywody misterne, obce polskim kawalerom; aż pan Zagłoba, któren się był zdrzemnął pod koniec, zbudził się i począł, mrugając oczyma, spoglądać to na jedno, to na drugie, to na trzecie, wreszcie zebrawszy przytomność spytał wielkim głosem: — Co powiadacie? — Powiadamy waćpanu: dobranoc! — rzekła Basia. — Aha! już wiem: mówiliśmy o amorach. Jakiż był koniec? — Podszewka była lepsza od płaszcza. — Nie ma co mówić! Zmorzyło mnie. Ale bo to: kochanie, płakanie, wzdychanie! A ja jeszcze jeden rym wynalazłem, a mianowicie: „drzemanie...", i ponoć najlepszy, bo godzina późna. Dobranoc całej kompanii i dajcie mi już z amorami spokój... Boże, Boże! póty kot miauczy, póki sperki nie zje, a potem się oblizuje... I ja byłem w swoim czasie kubek w kubek do Ketlinga podobny, a kochałem się tak zapamiętale, że mógł mnie baran przez godzinę z tyłu trykać, nimem się spostrzegł. Wszelako pod starość wolę się wywczasować dobrze, zwłaszcza gdy polityczny gospodarz nie tylko odprowadzi, ale przepija do poduszki. — Służę waszmości! — rzekł Ketling. — Chodźmy, chodźmy. Patrzcie, jak to już miesiąc wysoko. Pogoda na jutro, wyiskrzyło się, a widno jak w dzień. Ketling o afektach gotów wam całą noc prawić, ale pamiętajcie, kozy, że on zdrożony. — Nie zdrożonym, bom w mieście dwa dni wypoczywał. Boję się tylko, że waćpanny nienawykłe do czuwania. — Prędko by noc zeszła na słuchaniu waćpana — rzekła Krzysia. — Nie masz tam nocy, gdzie słońce świeci! — odpowiedział Ketling. Po czym rozeszli się, bo istotnie było już późno. Panny sypiały razem i gawędziły zwykle przed snem długo, ale tego wieczora nie mogła Basia Krzysi rozgadać, o ile bowiem pierwsza miała ochotę do rozmowy, o tyle druga była milcząca i odpowiadała półsłówkami. Kilkakroć też, gdy Basia mówiąc o Ketlingu poczęła wymyślać koncepta, trochę się z niego naśmiewać, trochę go naśladować, Krzysia obejmowała ją z niezwykłą tkliwością za szyję prosząc, by zaniechała tej pustoty. — On tu gospodarz, Basiu — mówiła — my pod jego dachem mieszkamy... i to widziałam, że cię polubił od razu. — Skąd wiesz? — pytała Basia. — Bo kto by cię nie polubił? Ciebie wszyscy kochają... i ja... bardzo. Tak mówiąc zbliżyła swą cudną twarz do twarzy Basi i tuliła się do niej, i całowała jej oczy. Poszły na koniec do łóżek, ale Krzysia długi czas zasnąć nie mogła. Ogarnął ją niepokój. Chwilami serce biło jej tak mocno, że obie ręce przykładała do swej atłasowej piersi, aby jego bicie potłumić. Chwilami również, zwłaszcza gdy próbowała przymknąć oczy, zdawało się jej, że jakaś piękna jak sen głowa pochyla się nad nią, a cichy głos szepcze jej do ucha: — Wolę cię niźli królestwo, niźli sceptr, niźli zdrowie, niźli długi wiek i życie! Pan Wołodyjowski 11